


of bucket hats and frog boots

by meowy_times



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (meowy_times) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Weather, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Rainy Days, cute clothes?, mean bullies ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: When Tadashi shows up in the morning with a poncho and frog rain boots, the other kids laugh.“It’s not gonna rain!” One boy snorts and points at him. Kei wouldn’t tell them that he brought an umbrella.mmmm summaries suckTsukkiyama 2020 Day 3: Childhood
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (meowy_times) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	of bucket hats and frog boots

**Author's Note:**

> title is from me thinking about how i like bucket hats and cute kid rain boots because aesthetic 
> 
> also my last one kinda wasn’t my favorite and i don’t have a story for tomorrow’s prompt yet (i did em out of order)

When Tadashi shows up in the morning with a poncho and frog rain boots, the other kids laugh. 

“It’s not gonna rain!” One boy snorts and points at him. Kei wouldn’t tell them that he brought an umbrella. He could physically see Tadashi withdrawing into the corner. These boys shamed and tortured every moment of his life. 

“What? Are you a baby? What are those boots?” The boys mock during lunch. Tadashi looks down at his feet. His boots are bright green and have silly faces. They’re made to look cute and frog-like, with two bumps at the top. Tadashi hasn’t taken off the poncho or boots since the morning. 

“They’re ugly.” One of the more annoying girls says. She sneers at Yamaguchi and says, “Also. Fix your face, what’s wrong with it?” Tadashi unconsciously reaches for his face. He feels over it, trying to find any oddities or stray rice grains on it. He already knows what she’s nagging at, but he can pretend that isn’t the case. 

“Your freckles… or whatever they are. I bet it’s a disease!” She laughs, “One that makes you stupid enough to put rain clothes on in a perfectly sunny day!” 

Tadashi would start crying, but instead he runs outside into the courtyard. He finds Kei quickly. He’s easy to spot, still being taller than most of the boys in class. 

“Tsukki…” He mumbles, “Am I ugly?” Kei stops what he’s doing. He looks over Tadashi. 

“I don’t think so.”

* * *

By the end of the day, there are dark clouds in the sky. They loom dangerously, ready to drop their rain at any moment. No one wants to admit to Tadashi that he was right. 

The first flash of lightning and crack of thunder breaks the lights. Kids squeal and scream. Tadashi grabs Kei’s arm. The teacher stops writing on the board and sighs. There’s a crackling from the PA system as it turns on. “Everyone, it seems the power has gone out. Please try to continue class as usual in the dark. Do not panic, we will keep you updated.” 

The annoying girl from earlier is crying about being scared of the dark. Kei rolls his eyes. Tadashi looks up at him, he doesn’t seem afraid at all. 

“Tsukki… are you scared?” Kei shrugs. He’s not afraid of the dark like most kids. 

“Are you?” Tadashi shakes his head quickly. Another boom and flash of lightning makes him jump. The room falls into hysteria and it’s clear they aren’t getting back on track any time soon. 

Fifteen minutes later, most children have calmed down. Except for the annoying girl, she’s still crying her head off. Kei hates her. The PA system starts up and announces, “Everyone, we have decided it would be best to evacuate to the gym. Please follow evacuation procedures and protocol.” The rain must’ve been worsting. 

* * *

Kei lines up behind Tadashi. They file out slowly and walk through the halls. Kei can see the other students coming out of their classrooms. Sixth graders are giggling and whispering to each other in line and the first graders are crying. Kei is in fourth grade himself and he’s not totally sure what his class is supposed to act like. Good little kids, he supposes. 

“Tsukki.” Tadashi whispers, turning around to face him. He’s walking backwards, a skill Kei didn’t know he possessed. “Are you scared?” 

“No, are you?” Kei smiles, because it’s like a teasing game now. 

“Nooo.” Tadashi giggles and tries to act nonchalant. “I like rain! There are puddles to splash in and all the frogs and worms come out!” Another flash of lightning and the line comes to a halt. Tadashi bumps into the boy in front of him. 

* * *

They make it to the gym in one piece. Kids scatter, finding their friends from other classes. One of the teachers stands with a megaphone. “We’ll be contacting your parents shortly. Please stay calm.” 

Kei and Tadashi don’t have friends from other classes. They’re each other’s only support. It’s nice and warm in the gym, but the lights are off still and people can’t see much. 

“Oof.” Tadashi says, as he bumps into a taller girl. 

“Oh.” She turns around. Tadashi looks up in fear, because that’s what all the bullies have done to him. Take his mistakes and blow them way out of proportion to get angry at him. Sometimes there isn’t even a mistake. Kei gets ready to use his height and words against her. 

“Oh, sorry.” The girl smiles. “It’s really dark, isn’t it? I’m trying to find my friends, but I can’t see anything!” She laughs. 

They end up staying with the girl, huddled against the wall. She turns on her phone flashlight and they surround it like it’s a fireplace. “I’m Yuki.” She says. “I’m a sixth grader.” 

Tadashi and Kei introduce themselves. Yuki talks about plants to keep them entertained. Kei wonders if it really is entertaining, but Tadashi seems to like it. 

“Oi! There you are Yuki!” A boy and another girl run up to them. “We couldn’t find you.” The girl, who has pigtails in her hair, says. She turns to look at Kei and Tadashi. “Oh hi.” 

* * *

After Yuki’s friends show up, Yuki ignores them more. The boy is named Ryouhei and the girl is Hanako. They rotate their phones in and out so none of them lose power completely. “Do you think our parents will come soon?” Hanako asks. Tadashi is currently in the process of redoing her short hair into braids. 

“I don’t know…” Yuki trails off. 

“You know what!” Ryouhei stands up. “I’m gonna get us something to do!” 

“Where are you going?” Hanako asks. Ryouhei doesn’t answer and runs off toward the classrooms. 

When Tadashi finishes braiding both girls' hair, he sits down next to Kei. He’s been bored out of his mind for the last two hours. “Hey,” he whispers, “Wanna run away?” 

Tadashi looks at him in shock. “What do you mean?” he asks. 

“Like. Outside, we can splash in puddles.” Kei smiles. 

Tadashi thinks it over. Most of the kids have been picked up already. Ryouhei still isn’t back from wherever he went. “Okay!” He says, forgetting that it’s almost flooding outside. 

* * *

They sneak outside. It isn’t hard, the teachers have stopped monitoring them. Tadashi giggles as Kei opens his umbrella. Tadashi puts on a bucket hat. 

“Look Tsukki!” Tadashi walks straight into the muddy puddles and splashes. Kei smiles from under his umbrella. 

“Hey Yamaguchi. Come under here.” Tadashi looks over at him. He runs towards Kei, splashing mud on his pants. Kei doesn’t mind. Tadashi stands under the umbrella with him. 

“Woaaaa.” Tadashi looks up to the sky. He can see all the droplets fall from the sky. 

“Hey Tsukki, I like you.” Tadashi grins at Kei. His smile shines like the sun, too bright on a gloomy day like this one. “You're my bestest friend!” 

Kei can’t help but smile back. “I like you too, Yamaguchi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yay they’re smol
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
